Southern Flurries
by FrigidPixel
Summary: Anna is a southern girl from Texas. Elsa is her brother's Norwegian foreign exchange student. A bond has been struck between them, forged through uncertainty and emboldened by the stark contrasts of their characters. A tale of forbidden love, camaraderie, and discovering the pieces that can build towards a better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Flurries**

_What exactly was happening?_

A whirlwind had swept her up. A most unanticipated culmination of all their interactions before, and yet, this seemed to have been unavoidable. Anna savored the quick kisses being peppered up her neck, bowing her head into the long strewn out platinum locks laid before her. But then, a shutter. The redhead pulled back, so that she could look into the blonde's sapphire eyes. "Something must be wrong," she thought to herself, for where shortly before there had been a wealth of affection and desire, there was now obvious doubt and concern. Had she done something _wrong_? _No_, she was through with that notion, for now at least. Now was about pleasure, about feeding a hunger that she had hidden from everyone, even herself, for so many years. She placed a hand upon Elsa's chin, cradling it upwards as she leaned in for another kiss.

_Worrying can wait a little longer…_

* * *

The final bell rang, and thus another day was done. At least the working portion, and now less laborious activities could finally commence. As the small classroom expelled itself into the hallway, Anna shuffled her belongings into her small batman backpack, preparing to navigate the crammed corroders. Eyes darting as rapidly as her body could dodge incoming classmates, she finally found herself at locker number 434. **Property of Hans Frederickson. **

Her brother's locker was unattended at the moment, mostly due to the fact that it was much easier for her to get here than it was for him. Anna, as personable and kind as she was, tended to keep to herself mostly. Hans however, was worth much more discussion on campus. A talented athlete and academic participant, he was surely caught up right now, chatting with some swooning cheerleader or whichever member of the high school hierarchy felt to grace him with their presence today. This usually postponed their eventual departure several extra minutes, which Anna never minded. Especially at this point of the year, winter was over and a stiff Texas spring had begun to roll in, bringing an all to familiar heat with it. For once, the school was a sanctuary; a brief shelter from the scorching outdoors, and Anna mostly didn't mind relishing the A/C before the long bus ride home.

"Sorry about the delay sis," Anna could hear whispered over her shoulder, prompting here to slide out of the locker's way. Hans effortlessly undid his dial-lock and began grabbing at several unmarked binders before ducking his head back to look at Anna. "I was just talking to Eugene. Only a day left before the exchange students are in town, so we're thinking of throwing a party. Y'know if they like to party in Norway?"

"Beats me… but I'm really not a part of the global party commission, so…" she said with a faint chuckle.

"Well I guess that's a risk we're gonna have to take. And you better be there this time," his eyes focused in on hers. "You know that's not really my scene, um, too much noise" she muttered, shoulders clenching up. Throughout her life, Anna had always dealt with a certain uncomfortably anytime she was forced to join in on one of her brother's social affairs. "I'm sure I won't know there and besides I'm not very fu…" she was silenced by Hans hand. "You think too much about these things, and you're plenty fun. In fact, I'm so sure you'll have a good time that if you do hate it so much after the first hour, then I'll take you and the new chick to Olaf's for ice cream. Deal?"

"Sounds like a fair dea… New chick?" she sputtered out. "Hmm," he grunted while closing his locker. "I guess I forgot to tell you, they gave us some new information on the exchangers. Better late than never I suppose. Her name is Elsa Glasere, apparently come from a pretty well off family over there."

"Elsa? Why would they assign you a girl?" She tilted her head, an auburn braid now dangling onto her shoulder. This was definitely big news to her, and certainly the kind of information that was better to have before they were living together. It had been assumed by just about everyone that the two exchange students would both be male; so a little shock was to be expected at the reveal.

"Well, Eugene got a guy, Kristoff, but I overheard that this Elsa girl's family went through a lot of trouble getting here over here. Must really value the experience," he said while throwing her a light, sarcastic smile.

"So, it looks like it's going to be up to you to really drive in the welcome wagon! Make the lady feel at home." Still grinning, Anna was visibly less enthused than her sibling, but there was a certain new excitement within her.

"It'll be just like having a sister…"

* * *

Elsa looked down at her bag, all necessities appeared to be accounted for but she still felt a twinge in her gut. She had always dreamed of traveling away from home, of seeing the world, but on the eve of her first excursion, nerves had begun to consume her.

There had always been a conservative safety to her life thus far. Many simple pleasures had been granted to her over the years, and this had given her a certain freedom to explore herself. Elsa had a certain confidence in who she was and, for the most part, knew what she wanted her future to be like. She had thought about it many a nights, meticulously reciting every detail. She firmly believed that with a foundation of careful planning, she could build the future she had always dreamed of.

It was those damn unexpecteds that shook her stonewall of confidence. "Once I get there, everything will surely be similar enough," she thought to herself.

She had done as much research as she could on what would soon become her temporary mainstay, Texas. A place that seemed so grandiose and romanticized in most of the accounts she had read through. Fictional readings had imprinted a certain expectation upon her mind, of western frontage and thick southern drawls. Things must be different, but so far away, oceans apart, Elsa found herself out of depth when trying to create a realistic portrait of what she would encounter going forward.

After zipping her portmanteau, the blonde laid herself out on her bed, feeling up her pockets to try and find her cell phone. She selected Kristoff under her contacts, and thumbed out, "You already? Nervous?" It was the best she could come up with, she hadn't noticed how thoroughly exhausted she was. And if she was feeling this way, then Kristoff must have been in a similar state.

No response. It was late however, and it was poor thinking on her part to have sent off a text. Sleep, that's what she needed. Soon enough she been departing, anything would be possible, and Elsa would have to pit herself against the real world.

_Just have to steer clear of the unexpected…_

Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me, or was that flight shorter than expected?"

"It's just you…" Elsa unintentionally hissed as she desperately rubbed her legs.

Truly, the flight had been terribly long, and uncomfortable. She and Kristoff had been paired to sit together, which didn't initially seem like a bad idea, but as the journey progressed she learned something she hadn't previously observed of him back at school. He apparently loved to talk. And unfortunately, only about himself.

It wasn't at all narcissistic; he had mostly wanted to just talk to Elsa, as a means of calming her down. Her anxiousness was exceptionally visible on the pale canvas of her face, slightly whiter than usual if it were possible. So, he began talking about his favorite hobby; ice sculpting. As strange of a fit as it may seem, a teenage boy engaged in such a refined art, he certainly had a natural talent for it. Elsa had in fact seen one herself before; her father had purchased one as a centerpiece for a community fundraiser a year or so earlier. It was an intricate piece; a sculpture of several native birds flocking together, and every detail seemed on point, right down to the plumage.

While at first it was somewhat comforting to have someone talking to her, distracting her from her own wandering mind, after the first two hours Elsa found herself growing worse for wear. But she trudged on, attempting to listen intently, mostly out of courtesy. In all honesty the two hadn't been friends for very long. Acquaintances at best, bonded by their involvement in the exchange program more than anything, they had never really spoken to each other much during the 11 years of schooling prior. And this was likely why she had nothing to say back to him. The pair got along fine, pretending this a new friendship, forgetting the many years of disinterest in the other.

She had been hoping to get more sleep than the three hours she had attained while en route but now that they were grounded, she really didn't feel as exhausted as anticipated. Suddenly there was no point worrying anymore, the future was now. The pair had already gathered their luggage and were almost out to the pick-up station. Her hands ran through her bangs, smoothing them out before slicking them back, the rest of her champagne blonde hair had already been done into a shoulder length braid hour's prior. Kristoff gave her an anticipatory glance, which she responded to with a quick shot of a smile.

"Time to meet our hosts."

* * *

Anna had been awakened by the grip of her brother's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking. Luckily today it hadn't taken much to wake her. Everyone was abuzz within the Frederickson household, except for her, not because she hadn't spent a fair share of her time thinking about their new boarder. She had, and yet this didn't seem to dent her show of poise, or lack thereof.

It had been her decision to not put on any special show for their new guest, "She's going to see the way we live anyways, so the sooner we expose her to it the quicker she'll get the hang."

"I agree Anna, but there's something to be said about formality. There's no replacement for a good first impression," he said while shaking his finger in the air, mocking the voice of an elder teacher that had both had. "So please, at least wear one of your church dresses for the pick up. For me"

She hadn't been able to say no, Hans' radiating smile had that affect on people, and now she paying the price. Her hair was a mess, a usual affair for her, but today she had been convinced into doing her hair up, to better pull of the "church bound" look her brother so desperately wished for them to all portray. With her mother's help, and lots of brushing, it had only taken thirty minutes to achieve the desired affect. Only another half hour was required before she finally descended the step into the kitchen, dolled up to look like some form of southern royalty. Time was being cut close, so within minutes they had pilled her father's vehicle

"Anna please, straighten your legs or else you'll crinkle the hemming," her mother squawked. It was a very particular tone, one that she saved exclusively for her daughter, and one that Anna had learned to detest. "Yes mother," she sighed, flexing her eyebrows in a sarcastic tone as she said so. Her mother hadn't noticed. Hans did however, and left the spot next to their parents to kneel next to her.

"Still upset you missed breakfast," he questioned her, tone soft. "Maybe, this will help…" He offered his arm and helped her up before sliding a chocolate bar into her hands. She smiled wide upon noticing the gift. It wouldn't fill her up, but it would definitely help her mood, just as he had hoped it would when he decided to bring it.

They joined their parents standing in the front of the pick up area, and it wasn't a moment too soon. Two blonde-headed teenagers had just turned the corner, their eyes scanning eagerly from side to side until they settled upon the sign Mr. Frederickson was holding. The girl, with a unique shade of platinum hair, waved to them, she must have been the one they were waiting for.

Anna spotted her waving, standing next to a slightly taller, well built blonde headed boy. She scanned him, fairly attractive she thought, a well structured face, his nose was a little big. "Wait what," she thought to herself. Then, for some strange reason, she felt her eyes graze over to her, Elsa she assumed. Not necessarily stunning, but she had a strange sort of natural beauty. Her hair looked messy, yet she still stood with certain poise, it was very…. "Attractive," Anna couldn't quite find the right phrasing within her mind. She shook her head softly, "definitely not that word."

And yet, she could feel her gaze linger for just a second longer as she turned her head. She made nothing of it.

* * *

**Hello all, I've finally got a finished outline of where I want this story to go, so I'll definitely have updates at least every three days. Chapters are going to be slightly longer than this going forward and will occasionally be posted as pairs. If you like what you've seen so far, then stay tuned - Frigidpixel**


	3. Chapter 3

As her eyes finally pulled away from examining her new peers, Anna noticed that her hands had been rolling curiously around the chocolate bar she had just received from her brother. _Oh no_, she thought to herself, feeling over the packaging once more to try and detect any melting. To her modest relief, it felt almost exactly the same as it had moments before. _Better now than later_. Her hand ripped through the seal and, as if her worst fear confirmed, the bar began to droop downwards, descending towards the filthy airport carpeting. In a last ditch effort, the red-haired girl shoved the entire bar quickly into her mouth.

She failed hadn't even had time crumble the wrapper away from her face before their new blonde guest had settled upon them.

The girl quickly extended her hand for greeting shakes, and introduced herself as "Elsa Glasere."

"A pleasure to meet you Elsa, I am Hans Frederickson. This is my mother, Holly; and my father, Duke." The three exchanged welcoming smiles as they shook each other's hands. None had bothered to notice Anna struggling to rapidly ingest her recently melted dessert, and making quite a mess in doing so.

"And this is my sister Anna," a gentle hand had landed on her shoulder. She knew attention was coming her way, so she gulped down all of the chocolate at once. Her right hand crumbled the packaging and speedily shuffled it into her left, which took its place behind her back.

Everyone turned, as Elsa did, to look at Anna. Their hopes for a clean and respectable first impression had instantly dissipated upon seeing their kin.

Oblivious to her own appearance, Anna curled her lips into a smile and outstretched her hand, both covered lightly in chocolate residue.

* * *

Elsa was frozen. She was unsure what force was now controlling her, but if anyone had guessed awkwardness, they could very well have been correct.

She had been so feverishly preparing her own appearance for the greeting, that she hadn't properly given herself a chance to once-over each of her new acquaintances. Kristoff had departed to find his own welcoming crew, and after introducing herself, she was able to finally put a face to the only name she had received prior: Hans.

He was slightly taller than her and had a sleek mat of reddish-brown hair, cleanly combed back in a manner as to remove it from his face. His skin was of fair complexion but had a tanish glow to it that, Elsa assumed, was a direct effect of the strong southern sun she had heard so much about.

She had been told to expect lots of warm weather upon arrival, and quickly hoped to herself that she wouldn't have to spend too much replacing the carry-on full of her own pre-packed clothes. _It can't be that hot… _she remembered thinking to herself.

Next, she traded formalities with her new supervisors, Hans' parents. They both seemed nice enough, clean smiles brandished their faces as they offered their names and Mrs. Frederickson loosed a compliment regarding Elsa's hair. She nodded in acceptance, not believing that her locks currently in any state worthy of receiving complementation.

"And this is my sister Anna," was the last thing she remembered hearing before entering her trance like state. She could feel her sapphire eyes rolling up and down the stranger, her brain struggling to envelope the entirety of what it was seeing.

This girl was shorter than herself, not by much, but the difference in height was noticeable. Her hair was done up in some form of intricate braid and her bangs showed down slightly, only covering a small portion of her forehead. The coloring was endearing to Elsa, a shade of orange the like of which she had never encountered personally before. She could barely notice herself starring as she absorbed the image, likening it to the sun just as it begins to set.

She blinked and her fell down wards, grazing past the dusting of freckles on the girl's face, past the clear teal colored eyes peering back at her, and down onto the slender form of her body. The dress was svelte against the body beneath it, and the hemming at been decorated with the design of flowers, perfectly accentuating the color of it wears eyes and hair simultaneously. The skirting was shorter than Elsa had been used to at many of her father's formal occasions, and she could feel herself tracing the outline of her host's thigh and leg beneath it.

Her face was growing warmer. She struggled briefly before successfully returning herself to reality, only to notice a hand extended out to her.

Elsa had, unfortunately, become so caught up in admiring the beautiful features of her youngest greeter's appearance that she had failed to notice the smattering of, what appeared to be, chocolate around both of the girl's hands and maw.

She tightly grasped the hand to shake as she had done the others, and that is when she noticed the sticky slickness. Within seconds her face had been enveloped in an amber shade, it felt like fire upon her skin.

Both girls noticed at the same moment, reeling their mitts inward as to remove to unpleasant substance. "Anna! Go to the restroom right now! You better not have gotten any on your dress…" Mrs. Frederickson was thrown into a tirade, partially blaming herself for failing to notice her daughter's un-ladylike actions.

Elsa's eyes shot down to her hands, sticky spots of the dark substances dotted her ivory skin, much to her own chagrin. "I should probably best go clean off as well I suppose," she proclaimed, eagerly trying to reclaim her previous poise.

"If you happen to know where the amenities are, I'll follow your lead." She motioned her clean hand to Anna.

"Oh, well yeah, sure. I was just there," she looked down at her hands, her cheeks reddened slightly, which Elsa didn't fail to notice. The pair began to make their way to the closest restrooms.

"I don't mean that I was _just there_, but I was just in there…" Anna stopped babbling and stared the blonde straight in the eyes. "I swear this is only chocolate. Seriously, look. " Her left hand raised to her jaw and she extended her tongue. And just like that Elsa was experiencing another flash of heat straight to her face.

_What is this girl doing to me? _

Anna was licking her fingers in an attempt to demonstrate how clean her hands actually were, but the innuendo of the situation was not lost on the older girl.

_How about I have a taste? _She could hear the rogue thought shoot through her mind, tempting as ever, but she quickly squashed the notion. Her gaze darted sharply away, from the redhead's demonstration, just in time to spot the public lavatory. She pulled the door open and allowed Anna to enter before closing the door behind her.

She leaned against the clear flat of wall, placing her on clean hand to her temple and whispered to herself, "Conceal it Elsa."

_This girl is too cute… How am I going to leave with her?_


	4. Chapter 4

Surprisingly enough for Elsa, the trip back to the Frederickson household had gone quicker (and smoother) than she had imagined it would have.

Her concern regarding any potential awkwardness with Anna was all for naught. The redhead barely seemed phased by the events of their introduction and only actually apologized upon insistence from her mother. And while Elsa would have loved to have stolen glances of her new board-mate during their return drive, she found her self far to occupied with taking in the sights of the Texas countryside.

Things seemed so different; the colors were all so exotic to her. Where she would usually have expected to see blankets of greenery, she instead was viewing fields of gold and tan, almost as if everything had been painted over by the fierce sun peering downward. The landscape was flatter than back home too. The mountainous countryside she had been accustomed to was gone, replaced with flat plains that seemed to extent out into infinity. She couldn't take her eyes away from it all, and soon enough, her company was informing her that they had all reached their destination.

Elsa had only been allowed to bring three bags total with her for the stay, and upon being introduced to the house in which she would be spending the next several months, Hans quickly swept up the larger of the two and headed inside. He insisted that Anna show her to her room, so that she may rest or freshen up if she desired.

The house was, once again, not what Elsa had been anticipating. A large two-story building covered in a variety of large rocks, she marveled at the assortment of colors. The tin roof reflected the afternoon sun brightly in her eyes and she was forced to squint as she attempted to follow Anna up the porch way.

Both girls let out sighs of relief as soon as they entered the threshold inside, but for different reasons. Elsa exhaled happily upon feeling the effects of air-conditioning upon her skin once again. It wasn't even into summer in Texas and yet they were already experiencing temperatures upwards of 97 degrees. The poor blonde was so taken in by the scenery through out the drive that she had been rendered completely oblivious to her own perspiration, which had thoroughly dampened the entire backing of the blouse that she had chosen to wear that day.

Anna, on the other hand, had been counting down the minutes until she could get out of her dress since the moment she had put it on. As the pair began to ascend the staircase, the redhead began hurriedly undoing the braiding her mother has forced upon her just that morning. She glanced back at her new acquaintance and decided to break the silence, since there hadn't been any verbal exchanges between them since the airport incident.

"I tried to tell her there wasn't any point making my hair like this," she motioned a free hand towards the floor, presumably referencing her mother.

She pulled another pin out. "You're gonna end up seeing my hair down anyways, right? And it isn't like you did anything special with yours. I mean, not in a bad way. I think it looks great, umm, really. Nice braid you got there…"

Elsa cocked her, she was baffled by the comment, fully unsure if it was a compliment or not. "Thank you. I could do yours like this some time if you'd like," she said, having decided not to assume disrespect.

"Oh no, that's fine. I'm not sure that will really work with my style," she chuckled.

Anna twisted the handle, and suddenly Elsa found herself being invited into a rather large bedroom. The walls were painted a comforting shade of sky blue, but were left mostly undecorated except for a large taxidermy fish hanging in front of the foot of her bed. A pair of windows graced the far wall, running parallel to the door and allowed for an immediate view of the property.

The blonde noticed her baggage had already been placed on the foot of the bed, yet she hadn't seen Hans since he had hustled inside before them. She walked to her stuff, and began opening her one of her carry-on's before turning to look at Anna.

"So… I'm guessing your pretty tired right about now, so I'll just let you go ahead and take a nap or something. You know, if that's what you wanna do right now. Oh, and the shower's in the bathroom right across the hall. I think mom put clean towels in the cabinet. Ha, it would really stink to find out she didn't…" She paused to think about her rambling for a moment. "No pun intended on that," she shot Elsa a small smirk, lightly savoring that she was able to come up with a joke in company's presence.

Elsa responded with a grin of her own. In spite of the exhaustion she could feel washing over her body, she had still managed to enjoy the younger girl's babbling.

_She is just too cute… But she's also your host. And she's younger than you. And she's probably straight! Best to just leave this one alone…_

"I think I'd like to take a quick shower if that would be alright, and I am quite tired right now." Elsa quietly chimed.

Anna nodded before responding, "Absolutely. I'll let Hans and Mom and Dad know not to bug you for a while. Um, and could you do me a favor real quick?"

She turned around and began motioning her hands to the flat of her back, currently covered by the zipping mechanism of her dress. "If you could just give me a quick unzip, I'd really appreciate it. I've been dying to get out of this thing since this morning!"

The older girl looked at her hands and then to the back of the dress being presented to her in the doorway. Anna had already moved her recently descended hair out of the way, exposing the back of her neck for easier access.

"Sure. I suppose I could give you a quick unzip. Since, that's what you're asking for I mean."

Her hand trembled slightly as she reached up to the zipper; her other was placed on Anna's shoulder to hold her in place. As the zipper plummeted down its tracking, Elsa found herself with a front row viewing to the adorable powdering of freckles across the shoulders of the ginger girl.

Even after committing to herself that she would absolutely leave Anna alone, as her attraction goes, this view was enough to send a ferocious blush across the blonde's cheeks.

She swiftly grabbed each of Anna's shoulders and guided her completely outside of the bedroom, just before almost slamming the door in retreat. Within seconds she had piled herself onto the bed and was covering her face with arms, desperately attempting to hind the pinking that crossed her cheeks.

"Okay… Well thanks for that," she could hear Anna shout through the wooden door.

"Sleep good I guess…"

As she waited for her face's warmth to disperse, she propped her face onto one of the five pillows strew across the top of her bed. It smelled like… _Lavender? _The blonde's mind began to list of several other types of flowers that might have smelt as nice as the linens did, as nice as Anna did, and within seconds, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Hello all, apologies if the opening was a little slower paced than expected, but now Anna and Elsa will finally be headed back to school together. Queue drama! Please let me know how y'all are feeling about the story so far by sending me a quick review.

Thanks, Frigidpixel


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa rolled onto her back, her eyelids slowly lifting, greeted by the sun of a new day peering through the window blinds. After quickly recalling where she was, she stretched her back and arms. She hadn't anticipated sleeping clear through the evening, but it felt relieving to finally have recovered all of the sleep she had missed over the last several days back home. There was no more flight or greeting to worry about any more, she was here now; the present was providing many opportunities she would not have found if she had stayed.

"The present is a gift, that is why it is called such. And what a wonderful present it is, so remember to make the most of it," Elsa could hear her father's words within her head.

He had always had an extraordinary outlook on life. The kind of man who dreamed of greatness and lived for the silver linings. This was the same attitude that allowed him to control his business so well, and the same conviction that helped Elsa make it through the death of her mother several years prior.

She would miss seeing him dearly over the next several months.

The blonde left her room, still wearing the clothes she had arrived in, but afraid to take a shower before making sure everyone was awake first. She descended the staircase and turned in to the kitchen, spotting Hans standing next to the microwave.

"Good morning Elsa!" he chimed out upon spotting her. The steely look he had just been giving the microwave seconds before instantly transformed into an eager-to-please grin, complete with an appearance by his immaculate pearly whites.

She waved politely, seeing if any of the others were present.

"I guess that jet lag hit you pretty hard, eh? We were gonna wake you for supper, but Anna said you hit the hay pretty hard, so we just figured you need the sleep more."

She blushed slightly while rubbing the back of her head, "I suppose so. It's a lovely home you all have."

"Thanks, you'll have to tell ma and pa that, this was their dream hou…"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Hans pulled open the microwave and retrieved a small bowl from within. With bowl within his left hand, his right extended over to the stove and grabbed a rust colored container that had been sitting next to it. After sitting down at the wooden dinner table he looked up to Elsa, still standing in the kitchen's entry way.

"You want a some breakfast? I cooked the tortillas right before you walked in, and the chorizo just finished reheating."

Elsa shuffled closer to the table. The smell of the food was endearing enough, but the words Hans had used to describe the dish were completely foreign to her.

"I'd love some breakfast, thank you. And please, pardon my ignorance, but what did you call this dish?" She could feel her stomach tremble as the dark haired boy reached into the container and pulled out, what looked to her, like a flat piece of toasted bread.

He placed the tortilla onto his plate and applied a gracious helping of chorizo before scooching the dish to his guest. "It's a taco. Almost a sandwich kind of, except not really…" His face scrunched up as he tried to find a non-localized way to describe the meal. Elsa smirked at this reaction, noticing the uncanny resemble his face now shared with his sister's.

"The stuff inside is called chorizo, it's a Spanish sausage. It might be a little spicy but really tastes great."

She wrapped the taco up into a sloppily shaped cone, trying to prevent the contents from escaping through the downward facing side as she raised it to her mouth. After placing a well-sized bite, Elsa could feel a slight tingle upon her palette. The taste was both salty and spicy, but a spice that she had not ever experienced back home.

Her eyes lit up at the new flavor experience. She restrained herself from consuming the rest of the meal in one fell swoop, instead opting for the more ladylike approach of several smaller bites.

"That tasted amazing! Is this like, the usual for breakfast down here?" Her enthusiasm was evident.

"Ha, it can be. We got a lot of different tacos down here. I doubt you'll be able to make it out of down here without eating your fair share." He was already preparing seconds for the blonde as she looked on impatiently.

"Well, if they all taste just as good, then count me in!"

"Counted in for what?" Anna had just walked into the kitchen, eyes closed as her arms stretched out above her head.

"Oh, well it turns out Elsa here is apparently a huge taco fan. Who knew, right?" He motioned for his sister to come and sit down next to them.

"Just don't let the kids at school hear that about you," she let out a low snicker at her own ill-advised joke.

"Anna!" Hans was quick to snap at the inappropriate remark. "We do not make jokes like that at the table, and certainly not around guests… I apologize for my kin Elsa."

No harm, no foul as Elsa was unfamiliar with the meaning of the quip anyways. Besides, she had been to busy enjoying her second helping to attempt to make sense of it. Lucky for her.

* * *

It turned out that Mr. and Mrs. Frederickson had both departed for town earlier that morning to attend church. Since they weren't schedule to return until later on in the afternoon, Hans decided that this rare break from the weekly norm would be an excellent opportunity to show their new boarder around the property.

Anna accompanied the pair as they visited the barn. Elsa loved getting to visit with the creatures with, most of which were fairly tame. Her favorites were the horses, one of which reminded her of a mare she frequently rode back in Norway. The red head veiled her own matched enthusiasm, but not without feebly recommending that the attempt to go riding some time later in the week.

The grounds on which they lived were flat and sprawling, a blanket of golden wheat continuing for a total of 65 acres.

And Elsa could've sworn that they had walked every single one of them.

By the end of the day, after finally getting to shower herself off, she found her bed incredibly welcoming. During the tour, Hans had relayed a finalized copy of her class schedule that she would be adhering to the next day. She would be spending a fair portion of her days following around Hans and taking a part in several of his classes. This all seemed per usual, but she found herself pleasantly caught off guard upon learning that she'd be accompanying Anna in two of her classes, as well as during lunch.

_Oh boy, more first impressions… _

A flurry of thoughts darted through her head.

_You can be anyone you want to be here. No one knows who you were back there._

She shut off the lamp on her bedside table, and then turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling fan. Sleep wasn't coming quite as easily as it had the night before, so Elsa closed her eyes tightly and began to count backwards from one hundred.

_One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight…_

* * *

The morning had soon arrived and Elsa, just like a member of the family, was awakened just before dawn by the bellowing voice of the group matriarch. Showers were taken, lunches were packed, and just in time to greet the rising sun, all three high-schoolers trotted out of the household to board the bus.

Anna and Hans had only begun riding the bus a little over a month prior, as Hans' truck had fallen ill to some sort of mechanical issue and needed repair. Out of sheer pride, Hans insisted that he not only be the one to fix the vehicle, but pay for any of the replacement parts himself. This is why he was the pride of the Frederickson household; he had the brain, the brawn, and the determination to achieve wondrous things. His aim was always on the best, nothing lesser would do, and there was no one who would interrupt his grand design.

Anna couldn't have cared less now, as long as she had a ride to school and back she was content. Even though she did initially throw a micro-tantrum over the severe heating of the bus the first time they had to ride it. For her the bus ride was a time to relax; impossible to do homework on, no chores to complete, and no one to bug her as she listened to her music.

And yet, here was this new girl quizzing her about classes and lunches and all sorts of other school related topics as they piled onto the yellow shuttle. They weren't even at school yet, so what was she so worried about?

Elsa had chosen to sit next to Anna upon boarding the bus, not necessarily out of attraction, but she had noticed the familiar pattern all school buses seemed to have: Girls sitting with girls and boys with boys. And Elsa certainly didn't want to be shaking things up on her first day here. Kristoff and Eugene were sitting together already and Hans managed to claim as seat all by himself, perhaps a perk of being an upper class-man.

Anna never even got to put her headphones in.

Within thirty minutes they had arrived at their destination, New Arendelle High School. It was an impressive looking establishment, two stories tall and a covered in bricks. An incredibly long school as well, Elsa thought herself lucky to have a guide she could follow to each class or else surely she would find trampled within the day.

_Let's make sure what we're working with, _Elsa thought to herself. After unfolding the copy of her class schedule she had received from Hans the day before, she repeated the following in her head:

1st - Anatomy & Physiology

2nd - Calculus

3rd - English and Composition

4th - Art

Lunch

5th - Government

6th - General Athletics

7th - Economics

An unusually strenuous schedule for a senior, especially one at New Arendelle, Hans had pulled out all the stops to insure he would graduate top of his class. This made it no easier for Elsa, who had had to jump through hoops to convince the local counselor, how was in charge of the exchange program, that she was more than capable of taking on the load. She was no stranger to difficult course loads, and all to familiar with the effort it took to excel in such programs. But Elsa loved a challenge, and she wouldn't let anyone judge her solely off her appearance.

Even though now, as the group strolled through the hallways, that was exactly what was happening. She had opted to lose the single braid she sported upon arriving, trading it in for a single loose ponytail that fully displayed the length of her brilliant champagne mane. To accommodate for the unrelenting heat, she had chosen to wear a shoulder-less sea-foam colored blouse with a knee length jean skirt.

The look was indubitably fetching but also completely conservative simultaneously. Anna had made a mental note to herself that morning, when first seeing her classmate in the selected attire.

_Wow. She cleans up nicely…_

Eyes were darting all around them, hoping to catch a glance of the two newest additions to the school roster. Unfortunately for Kristoff, once an eye even grazed Elsa's immaculate figure, it was certain to be held hostage. The whispers were deafening, and Anna, in an almost sisterly act, pushed forward in the group, putting her arm around the blushing blonde's shoulder as they walked, just as she had frequently done with her brother.

In her surprise, Elsa could feel the blushing push further up her cheeks, but now a smile was brandishing her face.

"Takk," she whispered in Anna's ear.

The redhead nodded, though she didn't know what her company had said, she had a semblance of what she meant.

"Not a problem. Everyone needs a friend on their first day."


	6. Chapter 6

The first two weeks of her stay passed as quickly as a spring shower, and Elsa knew that she had no one to thank more for that than her new friends. The group that had existed prior to the exchange program's commencement had been around for a long time, aged since primary school. But now, since Kristoff and Elsa had arrived, it seemed like a perfect balance had been achieved.

There had been many days back home where Elsa would resign herself to her bedroom, working on her studies but never socializing. It hadn't been easy for her since she had had friends before, both from school and from her gymnastics, but after the way she reacted to her mother's passing… She had been cold to so many of them; she couldn't find it within herself to speak to them anymore.

Gone were those somber days. Elsa felt unburdened here, especially around Anna, who constantly goaded her to try new things, eager to find someone to share in her secretive hobbies. She relished being included once again, and without the weight of the past on her shoulders, she could finally enjoy the present.

For Anna, gone was the pain of feeling like the extra, the spare piece of the team. Now, with her two newest acquaintances to spend time with, she finally felt herself pulling out from underneath her brother's social umbrella and actually developing into her own person. She now had people who were her friends first, not her brother's. And Elsa, most of all, never judged her. Even as she relentlessly dumped all of her interests onto her, wanting to include her new best pal in everything she did, which was easy since they lived together.

Even outside of their quick friendship, the blonde had been having a thoroughly enjoyable time in school; to all of her teachers' surprise, Elsa had integrated flawlessly into all of her class. The academic preparation she had gone through back home was evident and gave her a defined edge over all of her new peers, most of whom had just been introduced to the material.

If her physical pulchritude hadn't already put her on all of the local boys' radar, then see her gifted mind at work surely sealed the deal.

"She's sexy _and _smart. I wonder if all the women over there are like her…"

A real life teenage dream, she had already been invited on several dates, mostly by the various lower level jocks who weren't currently in any commitment with a cheerleader or dance team member.

And over time they would learn to accept her dismisses. For reasons most teenage boys couldn't wrap their heads around, she would never accept any of their invitations, no matter how hard or often they asked. And they did ask often…

In fact, she had decided during her first week there, that it would probably be best to avoid any relationship that might stray from being completely platonic. A good defense to have, after all she would only be her for another few months, so no need to start anything serious.

Even with these simple ground rules in place, she still struggled not to crush on her redheaded comrade, but the friendship that was blossoming between them was worth not messing up. She could conceal her attraction; hide that part of herself, if it made Anna more comfortable.

She finally had friends again, was almost _popular_ for once in her life! This was what she had wanted, to just be normal once again, even if that meant putting herself back into the closet for the better part of a year.

Sure, there were moments were it was harder to the restrain herself, harder to pull her eyes away, but it was all part of the agreement.

_All part of the agreement…_

* * *

"Anna, so where exactly are we going again?" Elsa asked through the mostly shut door of her room. She had just finished putting on one of the younger girl's dresses and was struggling with zipping the back up.

"I thought Hans had- " _CRASH!_

It sounded as though the redhead had fallen over, no doubt while she was attempting to dress herself. It never failed to amaze Elsa how clumsy the girl could be, almost as if it was a practiced act.

The blonde pressed her face on to her door, her eyes rolling shut as she listened for a sign of life. "Are you alright in there?"

A couple seconds passed following her question then came a high-pitched whine from within the room. "Yeah, I'm alright… it's these darn boots."

Anna opened her door, rubbing her rear-end as she walked over to make sure the dress she had lent out was of satisfaction. "To answer your question, we're going to Smithy's. You might have seen the place when we drove around past the school last week with Ma."

Elsa worked her brain momentarily before she remembered seeing the sign. "You mean that big barn looking building?" It truly looked like something out of an old country movie. Hardly the sort of place the blonde would have ever associated with a concert. Or dancing for that matter.

Of course, she was used to a different kind of music. She had heard classic rock and more regional music throughout most of her life, and was also quite fond of electronic music truth be told. But country music was never something she had bothered to listen to before.

Really, it was Anna's enthusiasm that had sold her on the experience. There was no other explanation for why she was feeling this excited.

_Zipppp! _The back of her dress had finally been sealed.

Elsa stepped out in to the hallway, gently closing the door behind her. She was enamored with the dress Anna had chosen to offer her; the coloring of the body was a rich turquoise with a violet bordering along the bottom hemming. She was eager to see what kind of a response she could elicit from its original owner now that she had finally gotten it on.

Anna had just finished brushing her teeth when the blonde spotted her.

"You look beautiful," Elsa commented.

The redhead spun around swiftly, her teal eyes quickly scanning over Elsa's figure.

"Oh wow, you look beautiful…er. Like actually fuller, I wish I could fill out a dress like that," she giggled at her own words. "You might as well just keep the dress, it doesn't fit me near as well as it does you."

Elsa blushed lightly; she was satisfied by the response. "Thank you. I was surprised it fit as well as it did! I really… What's wrong?"

"I just noticed your shoes. You know you can't wear flats to this kinda thing! But I think I've got just what you need to complete your wardrobe…"

She darted out of the hall and back into her room. Elsa could hear here loudly throwing around some assortment of items. Within seconds she had returned, presenting a pair of light brown boots.

"I really don't think you'd be able to boot scoot, without boots. Those are a little bigger than the ones I'm wearing, so hopefully they fit nicely."

"Ladies, y'all ready? The guy's are here to pick us up!" Hans' voice carried loudly from downstairs. He had already be dressed and ready for sometime now, only the uncertainty of when his friends would arrive with transportation had halted him from trying to speed up the girls sooner.

The blonde slid off her flat and worked the boot swiftly onto her right foot. She stepped down hard, adjusting to the new feeling on her heel. "It seems to fit fine, just going to take a little time to get used to," She said smiling.

"Perfect!" Anna brushed a stray lock of orange hair out of her face before turning to the stairwell. "Yeah, we're ready. Be right out!"

The girls hooked arms as they exited the house. It was going to be a long night ahead.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long to come. Lot of craziness going on right now, but I can promise three more updates this week so stay tuned! And as always, please feel free to leave a review, I love to get some crowd opinions. **

**Thanks, Frigidpixel**


	7. Chapter 7

The gravel ricocheted against the underside of the truck as the group attempted to maneuver past several ill placed vehicles already in the lot. Now that they had pulled in behind Smithy's, Elsa finally had an idea of exactly how many people were going to be at this show.

_The entire town must be here… And the neighboring ones too_.

The music emanated powerfully from the building; she could already feel the vibrations gently shaking her skin, and they hadn't even gotten out of the truck yet. She and Anna had been granted the pleasure of sitting inside, and the A/C was appreciated even once the sun had gone down.

The boys, on the other hand, were all gathered behind them, sprawled out in the bed of the truck. James, one of Hans' friends and captain of the football team, had opted to drive. He never missed an opportunity to show off his prized truck, which everyone called the Jolly Roger. It had earned its name due to the fact that it was decorated with decals from his favorite baseball team, the Pirates.

Hans, Kristoff, Eugene, and two other senior boys from school, who were occupying the truck bed, started to slowly stand up. The crew had finally found a decent parking spot in a grassy ditch, not but a few meters off sight of the gravely lot they had just rolled through.

Elsa noticed all of the boys jumping out, even before the truck had come to a complete stop. Once everyone was out, the long walk up was all the time they had to prepare themselves for the sheer volume of what was going on inside of the dance hall.

It wasn't just the noise. The place was wild, writhing with an energy Elsa had never experienced before.

The blonde stroked a hand through her locks, having decided to wear them predominantly down for the evening. She swapped out her usual single braid for a low pulled ponytail, tide up by a piece of blue ribbon and had given her, just for the occasion.

She was anxious. As they crept closer and closer to the building, she began having second thoughts.

_I'm no dancer! I don't even know what I'm doing here._

And, while it was true that Elsa had not only never learned but never even seen any sort of country line dance before in her life, she was also equally entranced by the idea of Anna teaching such things. Not even for the potential physical contact, the contact that awoken something within her. Something the felt to her like howling affection, that made her want to yell how she felt from the center of town.

No, what she looked forward to the most was the glowing look Anna got while being in charge. She knew what it meant to her to be able to prove herself, show her competence. Elsa loved giving her any chance to show off, noticing quickly after arriving how low her self opinion was; in stark contrast to her belief that Hans was somehow "better" than here.

It made the blonde sick with a sort of righteous anger as she allowed her mind to wonder, not noticing that they were already in line to be admitted inside.

"Hello? Earth to Elsa!" Anna might have been screaming, the sound escaping the walls muted her sound. She had noticed Elsa zoning off, right after they had gotten out of the truck.

The older girl had a tendency to do that, and though most people didn't notice. Anna sure did. She wondered to her self what her friend thought about; what was she pinning up in her mind? Sometimes, she'd catch Elsa giving her a similar look; quarter lidded eyes staring out, peering into her soul. But the redhead honestly had no idea what to make of it, though she loved to tease her friend when she caught it happening.

"Oh, umm, yes? What's up?!"

"Just making sure your ready! Once we get in, follow close, or else they'll eat you alive in there," Anna said, while giving a little wink.

"Duly noted." Elsa gulped, as the pair interlocked arms once again, following right behind the group of boys and entering the dance hall.

* * *

After receiving their wristbands and the mandatory black X's on the backs of their hands, the crew made a sharp right from the door way. The hall was absolutely packed with bodies, most of which were congregated on a large wooden flat near the center of the structure.

A band was already on stage and playing. It was a song that Elsa could immediately recognize, having heard it on the bus as she shared an earbud off of Anna's iPod.

The redhead squealed with excitement, grabbing Elsa's hand as the rhythm pulsed off of the floor. They were walking faster now. Obviously trying to not only find a good spot to enjoy the show, but to also beat Hans and his friends to said point, since they were all a fair amount taller than Anna.

They scampered along the right most edge of the crowd, cutting closer and closer. Nobody else seemed to mind.

All hands were in the air.

Success. Elsa couldn't believe how close they had gotten. The bass strum shook her body while the drums forced her to dance. And Anna, she was possessed by the music.

Her eyes were both shut as her body wriggled with the tune. Elsa could tell she was singing along, though the sound was simply absorbed by the room, adding to its already unstoppable force.

Elsa felt liberated, not by the music, so much as by her friend's ability to just let it go. She wasn't paying attention to anyone else, and appeared to be completely at peace with where she was on the dance floor. Elsa fed on the atmosphere, letting her own mind drift somewhere else as her hips and shoulders unlocked.

She twisted and snaked, as if a natural instinct elicited by the song. The size of the room became irrelevant, as did the about of people filling it out. She had almost never felt more at peace. And then…

"Thank you for coming out! It was a real treat being able to…" the words trailed of as Elsa came out of her trance. She felt a hand wrap around her left arm; Anna was pulling her out of the quickly dispersing crowd. The redhead's skin glittered with sweat.

_How long were we just dancing? _The blonde thought to herself, having lost all sense of time.

Within moments, the ladies were reunited with the rest of their crew. Elsa noticed that Eugene's girl friend had shown up, which would explain why he had been on his phone the entire trip here.

The lights in the building became brighter as the PA speakers let out a brief echo. The band was still disconnecting their own hook-ups but within seconds the facilities' own music selections had resumed. It was marginally softer and noticeably more "country" than what they had been listening to before.

Anna was chugging a cup of water as they sat back, watching people slowly regroup onto the dance hall's floor.

"You sure you've never been to a concert before?" She raised an eyebrow while questioning the blonde playfully. "'Cause ya looked like you knew what you were doin' out there…"

Elsa would have blushed, if her skin hadn't been flushed red already form all the activity. "I just followed your lead. You, um, seemed to…"

"Man, this place is crazy! Is it always like this?" Kristoff's voice seemed so loud, or maybe it was just that the girls hadn't realized that they had been whispering to each other.

Anna's head jerked in response, "Well, no. Not always, but whenever we get a band as big as them to come in, it usually fills out a bit better."

Nobody noticed Elsa's head lower as she was cut off.

Kristoff continued, "I'd gone to several shows before, back at home, but this is really different."

"For better or for worse?"

"Definitely for better. I saw you out there dancing, and I um… just wanted to say that you look really pretty" His right hand was now rubbing the back of his neck feverishly.

Anna felt a coy grin spread across her face from the compliment, attempting to hold it back by biting her lip. "Oh that… That was nothing." She was honestly surprised anyone had noticed her.

Elsa, still not cooled down yet, could feel the temperature in her face increasing.

"You know, I was wondering, since I don't exactly know how to dance if…"

"If?"

"If maybe you wouldn't mind dancing with me. Or I mean, you know, teaching me to dance." The blonde headed boy was now rubbing his brow, exhausted from the pressure of asking her classmate such a question.

"Well, I kinda promised Elsa that I would show her to dance first. You still wanted to, right Elsa?" Both sets of eye were now on the older girl, as she straightened her arms along her sides.

"You know… actually I'm pretty tired right now. I mean, you two should definitely go, have some fun out there." Her head turned to Kristoff, "It wouldn't be fair of me to hog Anna all night would it?"

The words felt treacherous and hot as they left her lips.

"I guess it's settled then." His arm was extended in front of Anna. "May I? I mean, may we… Wait, what?"

"We may." She smiled as she grabbed his arm, turning briefly as they walked towards the dance floor. Leaving the blonde girl sitting at the table, now all by herself.

Elsa faked a smile of her own, only taking it down once she had lost sight of the two in the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Her face still felt hot, and truth be told, she wasn't sure what was most the cause. Perhaps it was a remnant of the dancing she had been doing earlier or a side effect of her most recent decision. She hadn't wanted to give Anna away like that, to let Kristoff take her away, but she did what she felt was _right. _

_She isn't mine to hold onto…_

It was a desperate desire of her's to maintain the status quo.

_And what if she doesn't like you? No need to rock the boat with your… jealousy…_

It wasn't like she had given her off to a stranger; it was Kristoff. He was both of their friends, just like she was a friend to them as well.

_A friend…_

The blonde rubbed her forehead, as her brain worked rapidly to rationalize the choice she had made. It felt so stupid to be fighting off such covetous thoughts; thoughts that she had no reason to feel.

The pair had only known each other for almost a month! And, as good of friends as the girls had become, it was still just a month. Kristoff had know her just as long, and outside of living together they all hung out pretty much as a group.

_It makes sense. Just keep concealing, it's better than losing your only friends down here_.

The tone she heard in her mind was absolute. Yes, it was tough, pulling herself back into the closet that she was long used to being out of. Sure not to many people had known back home, but the people she really cared about did, and it was part of what made going being home so comforting. But here, always keeping careful track of where her eyes may fall to, making sure she seemed like everyone else, it was all surprisingly taxing.

It might not have felt like a fair choice, but remaining Anna's friend was better than nothing. If only…

"Did you already get your lessons out of my sister?" It was Hans; he must have finally escaped the group that he had lead in. Elsa remembered hearing that the cheer team was going to be showing up tonight, so that most likely explained where he had been.

Elsa stopped massaging her temple and glanced over, not saying anything as her eyes met Hans'.

"No? I just assumed since I saw her out there with Kristoff…"

Her mouth opened, as she forced a less-caring look onto her face, "Yeah, I told them to go ahead. I needed a break after the show."

"Ah, well I should have assumed so. Y'all managed to get much closer than we did." He made a motion as if the group was right behind him.

"Anna knew how to get up there, I just followed," she laughed weakly.

"I don't know how she does it," His eyes rolled over the blonde. She seemed bored or sad, or something he couldn't quite make out. But he did one thing: she still looked beautiful. Her hair gleamed even in the steep darkness of the dance hall, as if it was absorbing all of the lighting into its radiance.

"You know, I may not be as good a teacher as Anna, but if you'd like to, I would quite enjoy showing you some steps." He was looking straight into her eyes as his words trailed off; it was very different than how his sister would have asked.

She thought for a moment, head still spinning a little. She did still want to learn, and just because she had let Anna go and forget about her, it didn't mean she had to give up on a good time.

"Sure. But your going to have to go slow. I'm barely even used to wearing these boots."

As she stood up, a smirk showed on his face. He walked forward of her until they were on the edge of the dance floor, which was now filled with pairs dancing together in a larger circular pattern.

He put his right hand on her should and used the left to point down to his feet. "Watch how my feet move."

She made careful note of the pattern and way his boots slid across the floor.

"This is just the Texas two-step. I think it's the easiest dance we've got, and it doesn't have to be very fast paced. Unless you want it to be."

"Okay… I, I think I've got it," Elsa said. In her head she was counting out, trying to keep rhythm as she practiced to herself.

"You know it'll be easier if you listen to the music," His smirk had still not disappeared. "Let's try it out."

She took one of his hands and felt the other find its way onto the left midsection of her waist. He moved first stepping backwards, hoping to make it easier for the blonde if she only had to worry about moving forward.

Slowly but surely, they sync'd up. Finally they were moving in harmony around the floor. Elsa was actually surprised at how quickly she had gotten the hang of if it. At the end of the first song, Hans even showed her how to spin properly; a move she easily performed, despite her inexperience.

After another two songs, the pair had gotten much bolder in their moves. Not quite the to the level of some of the slightly older pairings Elsa had spotted flipping and dipping across the floor, but more to the point of alternating who was forward or backward and doing some light spinning whenever the mood hit.

The music, though still foreign to her, was still soothing. She felt better having gotten off of her rump, and Hans was still her friend to. Anna and Kristoff were the only ones she could hang out with.

Although she was curious when she hadn't spotted them on the floor dancing.

After another few songs of gliding and spinning, the lights in the establishment began to turn up. "Oh, it looks like it's closing time already," Hans said in a slightly downcast tone. "The rest of 'em should be headed out to the truck, so we can just head straight there."

Once outside, Hans pulled out his cell phone and scanned over the screen. They had managed to beat the rest of the crew outside, and now waited impatiently by the Jolly Roger. Elsa could see her former dance partner's eyes reading some sort of text before darting upwards.

"So, there's gonna be an after show party out at Keller's Ranch. You wanna go?"


End file.
